093. The Butler, Descending
The Butler, Descending (その執事、下降, Sono Shitsuji, Kakō) is Chapter 93 of the Kuroshitsuji manga. Summary The Phantomhive servants continue to worry about Ciel Phantomhive. Tanaka convinces them that Ciel needs rest. Wolfram, while carrying Sieglinde Sullivan, announces that they are heading to Wolfsschlucht to gather more information regarding the werewolf incident. Sebastian tells the other servants that they will sit and wait. At Buckingham Palace, Charles Phipps and Charles Grey inform Queen Victoria that they have finished analyzing the plant specimens from the Werewolves' Forest. Afterward, Grey divulges to Phipps his puzzlement with how Ciel and Sebastian had managed to quickly send the plant to London while they are in Germany. Phipps states that it is not strange for Ciel, who controls the underworld society, to have his own channels. Victoria is shocked by the contents of Grey's and Phipps's report. John Brown uncovers his Prince Albert puppet to soothe her nerves. Having calmed down, Victoria then drafts a letter enjoining for the elimination of the werewolf. At night, Ciel dreams of his alter ego, who reassures him that he can stay there with him if he so wishes to. Meanwhile, Snake relays his findings to Sebastian. At the center of Wolfsschlucht, the villagers are all surrounding Sieglinde, badgering for the banishment of the outsiders. The village crone demands the reason for Sieglinde's hesitation, and reminds her to complete the Ultimate Spell to mitigate the werewolves' anger. Sieglinde proclaims that she will make the outsiders leave the village the next day. Hilde asks Wolfram if he has forgotten his duty, to which he responds the negative. He asserts that he is the Emerald Witch's butler and that it is tradition. In the meantime, the rest of the Phantomhive servants are bewildered by Snake's declaration that there are werewolves in the Emerald Castle's basement. When Baldroy suggests going in-person to see the werewolves for themselves, Sebastian says that there is some sort of charm on the entrance which warns of intruders—because of this, Wolfram had caught him last time. He, then, requests that they distract Wolfram, when he returns, for a while, while he sneaks into the basement. Subsequently, Sebastian punctures a hole in a wall to descend the hidden staircase and reach the basement. He discovers the ceremonial circle inscribed with the Theban script of witches, and a magic wand composed of calcite. He, then, realizes something appalling. Later, Wolfram and Anne return to the kitchen, where the other Phantomhive servants are. One of Snake's snakes wraps around Anne's body, and Sebastian pulls it free. While he exits with Snake, Wolfram tells him that they must leave the next day. Outside, Snake discloses that Anne smells like a werewolf. Before they can discuss further, John appears to deliver a letter from the Queen. Characters in Order of Appearance *Ciel Phantomhive *Sebastian Michaelis *Snake *Baldroy *Mey-Rin *Tanaka *Wolfram Gelzer *Sieglinde Sullivan *John Brown *Queen Victoria *Charles Phipps *Charles Grey *Finnian *Hilde Dickhaut *Anne Drewanz Navigation es:Capítulo 93 ru:Дворецкий в подземелье it:Capitolo 93 Category:Chapters Category:Emerald Witch Arc